


Body Modifications: Muscles

by Is27



Series: Body Modifications [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, High School, Parties, Post-Weirdmageddon, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is27/pseuds/Is27
Summary: Dipper Pines returns to Piedmont High after another year in Gravity Falls for his junior year, but his appearance has changed somewhat over the summer.
Series: Body Modifications [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498574
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though not a necessary read, this fic takes place one year after "Scars."

“Welcome everyone to another year here at Piedmont High!” Ms. Watson greeted the students of her U.S. History class. “I’m sure you all have been looking forward to coming back here all summer.” That got her a few laughs. She was one of those teachers who everyone loved and was probably the only reason the students didn’t entirely hate waking up at the crack of dawn and trudging to class. “Now, I’m going to take roll... Andrew Anders?”

Cindy sat near the back of the class, sipping on an iced coffee she picked up that morning. That’s right, she had a car now, so that meant she could do things like buy overpriced iced coffee on the way to school. She held her phone under her desk as she checked social media, waiting for her name to be called.

“Dipper Pines?” Ms. Watson called. No one responded. “Dipper?” she tried again, but was again met with silence. “Well that’s odd… Does anyone know where he is?” Several students looked at one another, confused. It was the first day of school, and Dipper was known as the ‘early is on time, on time is late,’ sort of person. Cindy turned to her friend Andrea in the row over, who shrugged as she sipped on her respective iced coffee. “Well then, that’s not like him” Ms. Watson sighed, “I’ll give him a few minutes, maybe he’ll show up.”

Just as Ms. Watson was about to call the next name, the words forming on her lips, the door burst open and in stumbled an out-of-breath Dipper Pines.

Only, he didn’t look like the Dipper they all remembered. Cindy’s jaw dropped wide open. Dipper Pines had really, really grown into himself. He was no longer that scrawny, prepubescent boy, no, in fact, he had grown a few inches and put on a fair amount of muscle. _Those arms…_ Cindy thought to herself as she bit on the straw of her iced coffee.

“Did I miss attendance?” Dipper asked, still breathing heavily. “I woke up late and basically ran the entire way here.”

_HE RAN?_

“Um, no, Dipper, we actually just got to you.” Ms. Watson was also disrupted by the boy’s extravagant entrance. “Don’t worry, I won’t mark you late on the first day,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Dipper smiled. “I’ll go take a seat then.”

Cindy turned to Andrea with wide eyes. Andrea returned the look. Just what had Dipper been up to over the summer?


	2. Chapter 2

_RING!!_

Third period was over, and the school was now transitioning into lunch. Dipper gathered his things, waved bye to his chemistry teacher, and headed to the cafeteria. As he entered the room, he spotted his friends: Sammi, Anthony, and Trey. They had been best friends since elementary school. The three were talking avidly, probably discussing their next Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons session.

“Hey guys!” Dipper waved to his friends, happy to see them after their couple months apart.

“Dipper! How have you been man?” Anthony stood up to pull Dipper into a tight hug that nearly broke his back. “We haven’t heard from you all summer! How’ve you been?”

“Same old, nothing new,” Dipper laughed, patting Anthony on the back before pulling away. “Living in the middle of nowhere is like that. How was your summer?”

"Ugh, I wish you were there! It was so awesome!” Anthony dramatically proclaimed. “Spending summer in the middle of nowhere has got to suck, dude. I don’t know how you’ve done it for what, three years now?”

Dipper laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, “Four years, actually, and yeah… I guess it is a little sucky.”

“Hey Dip,” Trey said quietly. He was always the calmest of the group. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Dipper said as he gave his friend a fist-bump.

“It’s good to have you back,” Sammi said warmly as she embraced her friend, “I don’t know if I could have dealt with them on my own for much longer!”

“Well that’s what I’m here for!” Dipper plopped down next to Sammi and pulled out his packed lunch. “Okay, catch me up on everything that has happened while I’ve been away, memes and all.”

“Oh, my friend,” Anthony began, “you have missed much.”

But just before Anthony could begin monologuing, Sammi tapped Dipper’s shoulder.

“Why is Cindy Waters walking over here?”

“Cindy Waters?” Anthony asked. “No way.”

"Yeah, she is, look.” Sammi pointed her perfectly painted nails (she does nail art, something Dipper would forever be astounded by. Today, her nails were adorned with blue butterflies) across the cafeteria where lo and behold, Cindy Waters was walking right over to the “nerd” table, her loud boots clacking with each step

“Why’s she coming over here?” Trey chimed in quietly.

“Dipper,” Sammi said, “I think she’s looking at you.”

She was looking at Dipper.

Cindy’s loud boots came to a halt as she stood at the head of the table. All eyes were on her, but her gaze was fixated on Dipper, as though the other three did not exist.

“Hi, Dipper.” She said.

“Hi, Cindy?”

Cindy gave her signature charming smile, eyes still focused on Dipper. “You know, there’s going to be a party this Friday, a kind of beginning-of-the-school-year type thing. It’s at Chad’s house. You know Chad, Stella’s boyfriend?”

“Uh… sure?” He knew Chad. Chad was best friends with Andrew, one of the boys who bullied him and his friends. Needless to say, he didn’t hang around people like that.

“Anyway, it’s going to be insane. His parents are out for the weekend, and the whole grade is going to be there.” Her eyes glanced around the table quickly, as if she just realized they were there, before returning to look at Dipper. “Practically everyone, anyway.”

“Hey!” Anthony half-yelled, mouth full of peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich. Trey rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, quietly eating his chicken and rice.

“What are you saying?” Dipper asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

“What I’m saying is, you’re invited!” Dipper had never been invited to a party before.

“Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to go to _Chad’s_ party?”

“Yeah, that’s literally what I just said.”

“Well, I, uh…” Dipper stammered, not quite knowing what to say. Sammi kicked him under the table, and when he turned to look at her, her eyes were screaming: _Say you’ll go you idiot!_ He turned back to Cindy.

“Yeah,” -his voice cracked- “yeah I’d love to go.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you there.” Cindy turned to walk away, but now before giving Dipper’s arm a light squeeze. Then she was gone, stalking off back to the “popular” table.

“Dude. DUDE.” Anthony's excitement couldn't be contained, and he jumped up screaming: “YOU JUST GOT INVITED TO THE COOLEST PARTY EVER!”

\---

Cindy sat back down at her table quite satisfied with herself.

“Cindy,” said Andrea, who sat across from her, “I can’t believe you wasted your plus one on _Dipper Pines_. It’s kind of sad.”

“Oh please, we both know this party is going to be lame anyway. _Chad_ is hosting. So what if I wasted it?”

“I don’t know why you’re obsessing over him. Like, yeah, he’s kind of hot now, but he’s still so…” Andrea waved her hand around, trying to look for the right word before settling on: “Dipper.”

“I just want to get to the bottom of where they go over the summer. No one knows what they’re up to, not even their friends. I want to find out.”

“Suit yourself. It’s probably nothing, he and his sister are just weird.”

Cindy wouldn’t take that for an answer. There had been too many rumors about the boy and his sister spreading throughout the school. People thought that the twins were part of a cult, or that they spend their summers holed up in a crack house- which would explain why no one, not even the pair’s closest friends, had heard from them. Cindy was going to find out what was going on with those mystery twins, once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for your patience in with update. Life has been stressful with schoolwork, finals, and the just the general state of the world. Finals will finish up in the coming week, so expect more frequent updates! Without further ado, I present: Chapter Three!

The bus dropped Dipper off at his street corner at 4:00. He was always the last to be dropped off, given how far he lived from the school. After a few minutes of walking Dipper reached his house. He dug around in his pocket for a few moments and pulled out his house key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

“Mabel!” he yelled toward the staircase as he took off his shoes.

“What?” she called back.

Mabel went to an arts high school in the city and since her classes wouldn’t start for another week, she was stuck at home finishing all the summer work she procrastinated.

Dipper took a few more steps into the house before shouting: “I need your help!”

“With what?”

“I got invited to a party!”

“A PARTY!” Dipper heard something fall over and a very excited Mabel bounded down the stairs and nearly faceplanted onto the floor.

“YOU got invited to a PARTY?”

“I know,” Dipper nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t believe it either.”

“Dude that’s awesome! A real-life high school party… It’s like the movies! You’re gonna have so much fun!” Mabel swung her arms around enthusiastically, nearly hitting Dipper in the face.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, I need help. Like, what am I supposed to wear? What do people talk about at parties? I don’t get invited to stuff like this!”

Mabel put her hands out in a calming gesture. “Bro, bro, bro. Slow down. You got this. You’ve fought literal monsters and ghosts and demons. A party? Psh! A party is no big deal!”

“Y’know what, yeah, you’re right. A party is no big deal!”

“Alright!” Mabel slung an arm over her brother’s shoulders. “Let’s party!”

* * *

*Friday Night*

“Ok, Mabel, how do I look?”

Dipper spun around in his very casual party-wear. Mabel, with her amazing art-student style, helped him put together a suitable outfit. She knew her brother, and she knew that he lacked any sense of fashion. Dipper wore a simple pair of blue jeans, a forest-green t-shirt, a red flannel, black shoes, and a simple leather necklace with a pine tree pendant. Mabel had made it for him last summer.

“You look very… Dipper.”

“Umm, is that a good thing?”

Before Mabel could answer, Dipper’s phone buzzed.

_It’s Cindy. What’s your address?_

Dipper sent his address, making a mental note to ask Cindy how she got his number.

_Be there in 10_

“Cindy is on her way!”

“Ooo… Cindy!” Mabel jokingly poked his side. “She your hot date?”

“What-I-no!” Mabel giggled as Dipper struggled to find words. “Definitely not!”

“Right, how could I forget, you only have eyes for Wendy!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. He left his crush on Wendy back in middle school, but Mabel still liked to bring it up to tease him.

“Alright bro, what’s the game plan?”

“Keep my ringer on, don’t let Cindy drive drunk, and don’t talk about Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.”

Mabel wiped a fake tear from her eye. “Oh, they grow up so fast.”

It wasn’t long before they heard a long car horn, accompanied by pulsating music and a loud “LET’S GO, BITCH!”

Mabel moved to the window and peeled back the curtain. “Dip, is that really who’s driving you?”

“I guess so? I think the person who yelled was Andrea, and Cindy’s the one who’s driving.”

If Mabel looked a little concerned, Dipper didn’t say anything. “Well, have fun bro-bro! Text me if you need anything!”

“Will do, see ya!”

Dipper skipped down the stairs and out the door, turning around to wave to Mabel, who was watching him from her window. Dipper opened the back door and slid into the white Kia Soul.

“Dipper, what is going ON!” Andrea half-shouted half-yelled, then fell into a pit of giggles.

“Girl cut it out!” Cindy playfully swatted her friend before putting the car in drive and turning back onto the road. “Sorry Dipper, she had a little too much already.”

“Um, too much of what?”

Andrea was holding a silver object about the same length as a pencil.

“This baby is the only way I’m gonna get through tonight!”

Dipper chuckled nervously. Just where was he going?

* * *

After a rather noisy car ride, the trio arrived at an even noisier house. The house was big, way bigger than Dipper’s, and was right next to a small forest. Cindy was right when she said practically everyone in the grade would be there, the place was packed.

“I’m gonna go find Stella,” Andrea announced. “Text me if you need me!”

And just like that, she was off.

"So, um…” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Are we going in?”

Cindy rolled her eyes, grabbed Dipper’s wrist, and pulled him inside.

Dipper was hit with a wave of B.O., alcohol, weed, rap music, flashing colors and lights, and yelling. Some guys were in the corner playing beer pong, and the dance floor was overflowing with people. Cindy dragged him past it all and brought him into the kitchen where all the alcohol was. Cindy mixed a drink like she’d done it a million times before, but Dipper just poured some soda into his cup. He had never drunk before, and he wasn’t going to start now, not at Chad’s house. It wasn’t long before Cindy ran into her friends, and they all went off with each other, leaving Dipper alone. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a bit, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, debating if he should text Mabel. After a few minutes of unease, he decided to step onto the back porch to get some air.

A few other people were out there, talking or smoking. He sat down on the porch steps. What was he doing here? Parties are not his scene. Should he call Wendy? She knew more about parties than he did.

“Hey, Dipper.” He turned around and saw Cindy standing at the back door, two beers in her hands. She walked over and sat next to him, handing him one of the bottles. “This your first party?”

He took the bottle and curtly nodded.

"So then, tell me about yourself.” Cindy took a sip.

"What about myself?”

“I dunno, what about how your summer was?”

“Oh, I, um, I don’t do much over the summer.”

“Really? Nothing?” It was obvious Cindy didn’t believe him.

“No, no I don’t do anything. Nothing! My summers are really boring. You’d hate it.”

Before Cindy could respond, they heard a loud group of people moving into the backyard from the front of the house.

“What are they doing?” Cindy wondered out loud, hints of annoyance in her voice.

“Dude, I’m telling you, I’ve tried, it’s actually super hard!” The voice belonged to Andrew, Chad’s best friend.

“Come on man, don’t be a pussy!”

“I’m not being a pussy! You try it, asshole!”

They heard the something hit the ground, followed by raucous laughter.

Cindy stood up to go see what was going on, once again grabbing Dipper’s wrist to drag him with her. “What the hell are they doing?” she mumbled again.

When they approached the scene, they found a group of five boys attempting to split logs, and they were failing miserably.

Dipper chuckled to himself. The football boys were struggling to accomplish what was part of his regular chores back at the Mystery Shack. He felt pride in himself, knowing he was able to do something they couldn’t.

“They’re doing that all wrong,” Dipper said to Cindy.

“Really? Then why don’t you give it a shot?”

"No, no I’m good…”

“Dipper wants to try!” Cindy announced to the group.

“Ohhh,” one of the boys slurred, clearly drunk, “Lil’D wants to give it a go?”

“Hell yeah!” another one shouted. “Swing that axe, noodle boy!”

Dipper walked over to the stump and picks up the ax. He sets down a log, measures the swing, and chops the log clean in half.

The jocks all clap and cheer.

 _Drunk people are so easy to impress_ , Dipper thought to himself.

“Do it again!” One of them yells. Dipper laughs and grabs another log, and cuts it clean in half. They cheer again.

No one notices the pair of glowing white eyes in the woods behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited and final chapter! Enjoy!!

“Dipper, what do you do over the summer?”

Cindy was driving Dipper back to his house, though Dipper was reluctant to let her drive after seeing her have a few drinks. The road went through a long and dark wooded area, with only Cindy’s headlights lighting the way. She managed to convince him their affect wore off, and he eventually gave in. It was just them in the car, as Andrea said she would be staying with Stella that night because apparently Stella and Chad had a fight during the party. “Typical” was all Cindy had to say about it.

“You asked me that earlier.”

“And now I’m asking again. It’s just, no one hears from you or Mabel for months, _no one_ , which is weird enough, and then you come back jacked! People talk, ya’know?”

“What do people say?”

“People think you’re in a cult or drug ring or something like that.”

“Are you serious?” Dipper laughed. “Wow, that would be something.”

Cindy was persistent. “What about that whole scar incident? Andrew said it was some weird symbol. With stuff like that of course people are gonna think you’re in a cult!”

“Okay, I promise I’m not part of a cult or a drug ring or a mob or the fourth dimension. Over the summer Mabel and I go stay with our Uncle, that’s all.”

Cindy shook her head and pursed her lip. “I don’t buy it.”

“Well,” Dipper said as he crossed his arms, “it’s the truth.”

Cindy abruptly pulled over and stopped the car, which would have caused Dipper to fly onto the dashboard if he hadn’t been wearing a seatbelt.

“WOAH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Dipper yelled.

“Dipper Pines you are telling me the truth. Right here. Right now.”

“I did!”

“I know you didn’t!”

Dipper scoffed. “Give me _one_ good reason I should tell you anything.”

“So you _admit_ you didn’t tell the truth!”

“I- but- you- ugh!” Dipper slumped back in his seat. “Just drive me home.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

_BANG!_

Cindy turned to look out the back window. “What was that?”

Dipper turned to look as well.

_BANG! BANG!_

“Cindy,” Dipper said, voice low, “drive.”

“What?”

“DRIVE!”

Cindy slammed on the gas and veered onto the road.

“Dipper, what’s going on?”

“Just keep driving!”

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ The sounds were getting more frequent and louder. Whatever that thing was, it was getting closer.

Dipper crawled into the backseat and stood up in the already opened sunroof.

“Dipper what the HELL is going on?”

Cindy looked in the side mirror and instantly regretted it. There was a towering beast with giant hands and sharp claws and bloodthirsty fangs. The creature had glowing white eyes. If it hadn’t been for the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she would have been paralyzed by fear.

“DIPPER WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?”

“No time to explain, just keep driving!”

“Oh my God, I’m gonna die…” Tears threatened to spill from Cindy’s eyes.

“You’re not gonna die if you just. Keep. DRIVING!”

The gas pedal was on the floor, but the beast was still gaining. Suddenly a bright light emerged from behind the car, nearly sending Cindy veering off the road. But as soon as it came it was gone, and Dipper was sliding back into the front seat. He was panting, and blood was dripping from a cut on his cheek.

“You- You’re bleeding,” Cindy said. Dipper touched his cheek, as if to make sure she was telling the truth.

“Huh, I guess I am.”

\---

Cindy didn’t remember how long it took them to reach Dipper’s house, and she certainty didn’t remember how long it took for them to reach Dipper’s upstairs bathroom. She was sitting on the closed toilet as Dipper was cleaning out the wound on his cheek. His sister was standing next to him, and they were discussing something in serious whispers. Cindy blinked and looked up at the twins. Their demeanor changed when they noticed her movement.

"Hey Cindy!” Mabel said with a soft smile. “How’re you feeling?”

“There was… There was a thing…” Cindy paused. “What was that thing?”

“Aw Dipper, your girlfriend’s cute!” Mabel said as she punched her brother’s arm.

“Ow! Mabel, for the last time, she’s not my girlfriend."

“Can someone _please_ tell me what’s going on? What just chased us in the woods? How did you get it to leave?”

Dipper smiled sadly. “It’ll be okay. Don’t worry about any of this.”

Cindy heard a faint whirring sound, and the silence.

\---

Cindy forced her groggy eyes open. She was in in her own bed in her own room, though she didn’t have any memory of how she got there. She checked her phone and saw about 40 missed texts from Andrea:

_Did you get home safe?_

_Girl where are you_

_Pick up!!! Are you alive??_

_Just how much did you have?_

Cindy stared at the texts. She wondered how drunk she must have been to have blacked out that bad. She had no recollection of last nights events; it was almost like her memory had been wiped completely clean.


End file.
